


spotlight angel

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Series: 'cause you make me feel gorgeous [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Collars, Established Relationship, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup Artist!Yuuri, Marking, Model!Viktor, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: Yuuri stroked over Viktor’s face, down the line of his jaw and along his neck.“You said you got these clothes for me so I could feel more confident.” Yuuri raised a cocky brow. “So I want to show you, Viktor, just howconfidentI feel."





	spotlight angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my contribution piece for the power bottom!Yuuri telephone game that I had the honor and pleasure of participating in! These past months of getting to know and talk to all these super talented creators that I've looked up to has been such a blast! 
> 
> Although this takes place in my model AU, you by no means have to read the main story to understand this! It feels a bit sudden to have written this when Viktuuri hasn't done sexy times yet in the main story but please... The "marks" prompt and chubby Yuuri need was just BEGGING for this au and I have no self-control. I picture this taking place a year after they've been together, after the main story.
> 
> Btw, if you're curious about what corset Yuuri is wearing, it's [this one!](https://www.katysboutique.co.uk/products/soh-x31065-corset-faux-leather-w-grommets-by-shirley-of-hollywood) The model is gorgeous and plus-sized so you can picture Yuuri with similar curves ;)
> 
> Prompt from Auri!  
>  _“What's this for?” he asked, giving the gift a little shake._  
>  “Sit back and be good for me, Victor,” Yuuri said with a little smile. “Do exactly as I say and maybe you'll get to come tonight.”

Viktor Nikiforov was too fucking good for him. That was what Yuuri had thought for the better part of the agonizing slow burn that was their relationship. He was beautiful, he was influential, he was a goddamn  _ celebrity  _ that never hesitated to get what he wanted, including Yuuri’s love. It was also a factor in why it took so long for Yuuri to confess his feelings for Viktor.

Now that they were together though, Yuuri could see that that statement still held true, if only in more unexpected ways. 

Two weeks ago, Yuuri had been handed a sleek cherry-red box that was carefully wrapped up in a black lace bow. If the package itself impressed him, he was in no way prepared for the actual contents inside it. 

Yuuri had  _ smacked _ the lid back down as soon as he’d opened it, cheeks as red as the package. There was really no need for him to be embarrassed, especially since they were in the privacy of Viktor’s apartment and the only other witness around was a happily dozing Makkachin. 

“Uh, Viktor? What is  _ this _ ?” 

“Yuuri! You didn’t even take a proper look at everything!” Viktor whined, shaking his thigh insistently. “I ordered those from Intoxicated especially for you!”

Yuuri snapped his gaze up to Viktor’s face. “Wait,  _ Chris  _ knows you got this for me?”

“Well, of course! How else do you think I got those? They discontinued that design, you know, but I knew you'd look perfect in it! So I called Chris in for the favor.” 

Knowing Viktor, he probably used that exact wording when asking for the design. So much trouble, just for him? 

Hesitant but also curious, Yuuri opened up the box again, this time pulling out each of its contents. Since the Intoxicated line that Chris modeled for had a specialty in provocative clothing and lingerie, Yuuri wasn’t at all surprised with the items he pulled out: a black leather corset lined down with metal rings, a pair of black panties with twin bows at the hips, and sheer black stockings that also had silk bows at the outer sides. 

Yuuri couldn’t believe it, couldn’t honestly believe that these gorgeous,  _ sexy  _ pieces of clothing were for  _ him _ . 

Oh. There was something else under the tissue paper. From the mess, he plucked out a single strip of black leather with a gold buckle at one end of it. A  _ collar _ . 

Unexpectedly, Viktor mirrored Yuuri's surprise. “Oh wow, I-- That’s-- Wait, I did  _ not  _ ask for that!” he quickly reassured when Yuuri kept staring at him, cheeks growing a light pink. “I guess it came with the set. What else is in there?”

Yuuri quickly put the collar back down at the same time that Viktor snatched the box and felt around the tissue for any other surprises. The only other thing there seemed to be was a tiny card that had been attached to the collar. It wasn’t Viktor’s handwriting, so Yuuri could only assume it was Chris’.

_ “Give your cute  _ minou _ very thorough training~ ❤” _

Yuuri frowned at the foreign word, and Viktor just set the card aside with a small laugh, plucking up the collar again. 

“Is that your...kink or something, Viktor?”

Viktor cleared his throat loudly, quickly setting everything to the side. “Oh? I don’t know what you mean,” was all he said in vague reply. “Anyway, that’s not the point.” His expression softened. “I got these for you because I remembered at the last show, you were watching the Intoxicated models. You said you wished you could wear something like this.” 

Yuuri remembered that conversation. When Viktor had -- rather enthusiastically -- asked him why  _ wouldn’t  _ he don some sexy lingerie? Yuuri had laughed awkwardly and said he wasn’t confident enough for it. Sure, Chris had given them sexy clothes before, but nothing so far as frilly panties and lace garter belts. Yuuri just didn’t have enough confidence to wear something so revealing and provocative -- especially when he thought that he didn’t have the right body for it. Sure he had thick thighs and a great ass, but Yuuri was thoroughly convinced that he didn’t have an ounce of sensuality in him; he was just now accepting that he was  _ maybe  _ above average-looking.

That was thanks to Viktor, who always sincerely thought that he was beautiful.

“So...you got these for me?” Yuuri asked quietly, touched.

Viktor pulled him into a one-armed hug, squeezing Yuuri’s shoulder. “Of course. I want you to know how sexy you are. Not just in my eyes, but because it’s the truth. You’ve gotten so confident,  _ lyubov moya _ . I just want to help you feel that way all the time, feel how  _ good  _ you are.” 

And, well, how else could Yuuri respond other than teary eyes, red cheeks, and a tight hug around his incredible boyfriend? 

* * *

But fast forward to the present. Yuuri had yet to put the lingerie  _ on _ . He had decided that he wanted to wait. Viktor had thought of him, and was always thinking of him -- so Yuuri wanted to show how much he thought about Viktor too.

The package came within the next week to his and Phichit’s apartment. After a photoshoot, Viktor had to stay behind and discuss some design concepts with Seung Gil, which honestly panned out perfectly for Yuuri. He took Viktor’s vintage pink Cadillac back to Viktor’s apartment, heart hammering the whole ride over. 

As soon as he opened the door, Makkachin greeted him with excited jumps and a wagging tail. Yuuri spared a moment to scratch behind his ears. 

“Wish me luck tonight, boy,” he said. 

Makkachin gave him an encouraging lick to his cheek, then Yuuri went to Viktor’s bathroom.

Time to put this crazy plan into motion.

After wiping off the modest makeup he’d been wearing for work, Yuuri brought out his makeup kit and started brushing powders and gloss on his face with new purpose. The colors he used this time were bolder and sexier -- he blended sensual shades of shimmering magenta over his eyelid, brushing a thin stripe of liquid eyeliner as well. Over his lips he painted on his favorite matte plum lipstick that would be  _ perfect  _ for the bedroom.

For a moment, he debated to leave his glasses on or not, then realized what a stupid question that was. Viktor told him on multiple occasions how attractive he found Yuuri in glasses -- plus, Yuuri wanted to see Viktor’s reactions during this. With a little luck, he’d actually be witness to Viktor Nikiforov being utterly  _ wrecked _ .

After gelling his hair back, Yuuri slipped his glasses back on and set to work getting dressed. He’d left the lingerie here at Viktor’s, still in the box and everything. Setting the collar to the side -- oh, he had  _ ideas  _ for that -- Yuuri took everything else to the bathroom.

The corset, thank god, had a zipper running down the side of it, so Yuuri didn’t have to worry about awkwardly reaching for the strings. He wrapped the leather around him, delighting in how soft the inside was. The straps to the attached bra-piece tied around the back of his neck, and he started to blush when the fabric hugged his chest. Quickly, he pulled on the panties and the stockings as well, hoping to god that the latter wouldn’t rip around his plush thighs. 

They didn’t. Actually, everything felt rather...perfect.

Yuuri straightened up and took a look at himself in Viktor’s full-length mirror that hung on the bathroom door. He sucked in a breath at his reflection.

The stockings and panties pinched in a bit at his softer parts, but the little rolls of flesh were tantalizing rather than repulsive like he had feared. The corset hugged his body so perfectly, contouring his curves, and the lines of silky string created a tempting path down to his round, plush ass. Coupled with his makeup job, Yuuri was… He was…

He posed this way and that, a smile gradually drawing on his lips.

He looked like Eros personified. 

Suddenly, he heard Makkachin sprinting to the front door, his claws clacking against it as the knob was turned. Yuuri dove into the bedroom, bringing out a small package from his bag and dumping the contents inside the Intoxicated box laying on the bed. 

“Hello, Makkachin! How’s my good boy today~?” Makkachin’s excited panting and the jingle of Viktor’s house keys sounded. “Yuuri, I’m back! Are you here?” 

Shutting the box, Yuuri quickly plopped himself down on the edge of the bed, trying a casual but sexy pose. Wait, would it be better if he was laying back with the pillows? No, no, he had to exude confidence --  _ dominance _ . Viktor had to know at a glance  _ exactly  _ how tonight was going to go down. 

Yuuri crossed his thighs together, taking a deep breath to soothe his heart. 

_ Showtime _ .

Viktor popped into the doorway. “Yuuri! So you were... Oh my god.” 

The last words were spoken in a quiet strain, like Viktor had the air knocked out of him. Yuuri watched the smile fall from Viktor’s lips as his expression gave way to unabashed  _ awe _ , his gorgeous blue eyes growing wide at the sight before him. 

Yuuri offered a tiny wave. “Welcome home, Viktor.” 

Viktor slowly walked closer, eyes still wide. His look of surprise boosted Yuuri’s confidence -- he wished he could take a picture of this. 

“You’re...wearing the lingerie.”

“Yeah, I realized I never got to model it for you.” Yuuri slowly uncrossed his thighs and rose up, cocking one hip out. “Hm, so what do you think? Does it suit me after all?” He turned around to show off his curvy backside, and he heard Viktor curse breathlessly in Russian. 

There was a soft  _ thump _ , and Yuuri quickly spun around, shocked to see that Viktor was suddenly on his knees right in front of him. There was an unmistakable flush coloring his cheeks and spreading down his neck. His hands, shaking slightly, caressed Yuuri’s hips, squeezing them as he stared up at Yuuri with a smile on his lips. 

“God. You look  _ magnificent _ ,  _ zvyozdochka _ ,” Viktor breathed out reverently. He pressed hungry kisses along the plump strip of flesh between the corset and panties’ waistband. “God, I knew it, you’re  _ perfect _ .” He pressed his lips a bit lower, dangerously close to Yuuri’s carefully tucked cock. 

When Viktor grabbed his ass, Yuuri gasped, trying and failing to hide his delighted smile. “I-I’m glad you like it, Viktor, but you’re--” Yuuri lightly smacked his hands away. “You’re getting a little ahead of yourself.”

“Can you blame me when you look like this? You were waiting for me, right?” Viktor laid his cheek against Yuuri’s hip, stroking up and down the leather over his waist. “So can't I enjoy you now?”

Looking up at him like that with those pretty blue eyes, on his knees, Yuuri was getting stirred up already, his skin starting to heat up under that gaze. It was moments like this when Viktor gazed at him like he hung the moon that Yuuri realized just how much he had Viktor wrapped around his finger. 

Now to test just how much sway he held over his dear boyfriend. 

Yuuri lightly stroked through Viktor’s silky hair, thinking how  _ appropriate  _ their positions were for Yuuri’s ideas. “Not yet, Viktor. This isn’t my only surprise for you.” 

Viktor arched a brow, interested. “Oh?” 

“Mm. You won't get it if you get too impatient though.” Yuuri licked his lips. “So can you be good for me?”

It was like a flip had switched inside Viktor. His eyes grew wide again, a heated breath leaving his lips, which were still slightly glittery and glossy from Yuuri doing his makeup earlier. 

Yuuri wanted to smother that beautiful mouth in kisses until Viktor was wearing  _ his  _ lipstick instead.

“Yes. Of course.”

“Good. You see, I don't want to be the only one dressed up -- it’s a bit embarrassing. So I have something for you too.”

Yuuri broke away to pick up an item off the bed that he’d left out. His nerves started to flutter in the pit of his stomach. If Viktor said no to this, it was fine. He’d never make Yuuri feel horrible for a proposal. Besides, if Yuuri’s hunch was right, his boyfriend would be more than willing to follow what Yuuri said. 

With that thought in mind, Yuuri dangled the item out in front of Viktor: a strip of black leather with the gold buckle -- the collar that had come with the lingerie. 

“Oh… Wow,” he heard Viktor whisper. 

“Can you wear this for me?” Yuuri asked, somehow managing to keep his voice even. He gave a pointed look at Viktor’s clothes. “ _ Only _ this.”

Although stunned beyond words at first, the smile slowly came back to Viktor’s lips. He made short work of slipping out of his shirt, then rose up to his feet to start shucking off his pants and underwear -- but not before leaning over as best as he could to start sloppily kissing Yuuri. 

Before Viktor could take the collar, Yuuri held it back, parting their lips with a wet smack. “Actually --  _ I’d  _ like to put it on you.” 

Smears of Yuuri’s lipstick painted Viktor’s mouth. Viktor nodded, excitement shining in his eyes. “Yeah. Okay, Yuuri.” He lowered his shoulders and bared his smooth neck so that Yuuri could slide the smooth leather around him. 

Yuuri tested the give on the collar after he buckled it, making sure it didn’t pinch in too tightly. “Does that feel fine?”

Viktor tilted his head one direction then the other. The smile never fell from his lips. In fact, it only got bigger and more dreamy, as Viktor’s expression turned more and more blissful. “It feels  _ perfect _ .” 

“Good. I wanted you to wear it.” Yuuri stroked over Viktor’s face, down the line of his jaw and along his neck. His fingertips lingered at the collar. The black leather was a beautiful contrast against Viktor’s pale skin… But Yuuri enjoyed the sight more with Viktor naked like this --  _ like he was claimed _ . Like he’d been stripped, literally, of everything and would only look at the person who put the collar on him. 

That person was Yuuri. 

“You said you got these clothes for me so I could feel more confident.” Yuuri raised a cocky brow. “So I want to  _ show  _ you, Viktor, just how confident I feel. And with you wearing this…” 

Viktor leaned into his touch. “I belong to you.” Not a question. In fact, Viktor seemed to melt as he finished Yuuri’s thought. 

The corner of Yuuri’s lips turned up. “You  _ like  _ this role, don’t you?” Yuuri had wanted to make sure Viktor was fine with letting him take the reins -- and maybe yank on them -- and his boyfriend delightfully seemed all too eager for that exact thing.

“I do... But what about you? You look two seconds away from having your way with me.” Viktor leaned in to kiss him -- softly, but with a clear, underlying  _ hunger _ . Yuuri returned the kiss with equal passion.

Yuuri planted his lips beneath Viktor’s chin, the last of his anxieties melting away like the taste of Viktor on his tongue. Plum marks in the shape of his lips were left behind. Before he knew it, he was peppering an abstract litter of marks all over Viktor’s lips and collar. With each taste of Viktor’s skin, the desire inside him burned more.

“I’ve got something for you,” he whispered. Yuuri reached over and grabbed the box still sitting on the bed and handed it to Viktor.

“Oh~? You’re just the present that keeps on giving tonight,  _ lyubov moya _ ,” Viktor teased, plucking the box up. “What’s this for?”

“A thank you gift,” Yuuri said. “If you don’t like it, we can leave it out. But, if possible…”

Viktor opened the lid and pulled out...a black leather leash. Yuuri would’ve been embarrassed by the stunned silence -- if he hadn’t noticed the shiver that had gone through Viktor’s body, and the fact that his cock had grown flushed and hard against his thigh. 

“Like it?” he asked hopefully.

Viktor didn’t hesitate. “ _ Put it on me, Yuuri. _ ”

With a smile, Yuuri eagerly did so, clipping the leash onto the collar’s metal loop. 

He took a moment to appreciate the hot vision in front of him, how submissive and  _ vulnerable  _ Viktor looked. Yuuri loved every Viktor he’d seen, but this was one of his favorites -- a side that trusted himself completely to Yuuri. And oh, how Yuuri wanted to spoil that side of Viktor. 

The collar fastened around his pretty throat led to the very leash now grasped in Yuuri’s hand. And even though a thousand words of lust-ridden poetry rushed through Yuuri’s head, as soon as Viktor’s hazy blue gaze met his, all Yuuri could do was yank the leash toward him. Viktor fell forward, and their lips crushed together with stilted moans.

They fell back onto the mattress, Yuuri shifting so that he was on top of Viktor, melting their lips together in glossy, saliva-dewed kisses. Viktor ran his hands up and down Yuuri’s sides, squeezing at his leather-bound softness. Yuuri used to hesitate to lean his body down on Viktor’s, but now he pressed them together, grinding himself down on his boyfriend’s thick, hard cock. 

Viktor’s breath hitched, his hips lifting up to rut back up against Yuuri’s own bulge confined in his panties. Something warm and slick was already smearing all over the exposed strip of Yuuri’s skin, and he grinned.

“Viktor, you’re really excited. Were these gifts really for me, or for you?” 

“I could ask you the same about this  _ leash _ .” Viktor gave a breathless laugh, his head tipping back as he continued grinding up against Yuuri. “Aah, god, where’d you even get it? I didn’t know you liked this stuff…” 

That was true. Up until now, their sex had been relatively vanilla, full of exploring each other’s bodies with sweet kisses and some indulgent groping. But now they were getting better ideas of what they liked, and after Yuuri was right about Viktor’s interest in being a good little sub, he found he wanted to take things up a notch. 

“I didn’t know either. But you look so  _ pretty _ , Viktor… All red-faced and panting below me…” He tugged on the leash a little, resulting in Viktor gasping and his cock twitching. Yuuri smiled. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

Viktor brought his hands down to grab at Yuuri’s ass again, so plush under his large palms. He slipped a hand under Yuuri’s panties, fingertips tracing between his cheeks. Yuuri ignored it at first, losing his mind to the warm slickness of Viktor’s tongue in his mouth, but after Viktor started rubbing a finger over his rim, he pulled away.

“ _ Ahh _ . Viktor, you getting ahead of yourself again.” Yuuri, again, smacked Viktor’s hand away.

“What,  _ kotletka _ , can’t I touch you?” Viktor asked breathlessly.

“You can… When I say you can.” Yuuri smiled, delighting in Viktor’s tiny huff as he reluctantly pulled his hand back. Teasing Viktor was getting to be really fun. He wondered what else he could do to play with his boyfriend a bit. “Hmm, if you really want it already though…” Yuuri got up, rummaging into the nightstand where Viktor kept his lube. 

Instead of handing the bottle over though, Yuuri opened up his palm and poured some lube into his own hand. He hummed a little to himself, taking pleasure in Viktor’s confusion. 

It took some rearranging, but Yuuri settled their positions with himself leaning back on the pillows and Viktor kneeling between his spread stocking-clad legs. With one hand he kept a hold on Viktor’s leash -- and the other, slick with lube, reached down between his legs…

He made sure Viktor’s eyes were on him when he nudged his panties aside and started rubbing over his hole. Lifting his knees closer to his chest to get a better angle, he wriggled one finger inside his tight heat. His breath hitched.

Viktor started to squirm, a tortured groan leaving him. “Jesus Christ, Yuuri,” he strained to say. His cock was growing incredibly flushed against his pale thighs.

Yuuri’s excitement wasn’t far behind. Viktor had seen him jerk off before during one awkward morning when he’d woken up with a boner -- but he never put himself on display like this before, with Viktor able to see every pleasure he was feeding himself. 

And Yuuri found...he rather  _ enjoyed  _ being watched like this, with Viktor looking two seconds from snapping and touching Yuuri himself. 

But he wouldn’t. Couldn’t. The  _ show  _ was too good.

_ I...might be an exhibitionist. _ Yuuri nudged a second finger inside himself, groaning at the steady feeling of fullness spreading his hole open. He shallowly thrust his fingers in and out, the lube squishing wetly between the tight spaces. 

“Mmn… Viktor…” 

Viktor shuddered. “This isn’t  _ fair _ , Yuuri.”

“What? Want to touch me? Just be patient a bit longer, okay?” Yuuri spread his fingers, showing off the gape of his hole to Viktor who cursed under his breath. One of Viktor’s hands moved down to start stroking his cock. Yuuri entertained the thought of allowing his boyfriend that small mercy… But he jerked the leash sharply enough to startle Viktor. 

“Yuu--!”

“Nah-ah-ah, Viktor. I want you to be able to come inside me.” He shocked even himself with the seductive, honeyed tone of his voice. “Just keep watching and don’t touch anything.” He smiled. “ _ Stay _ .”

Viktor’s blush started to spread to his chest. “You’re having too much fun torturing me, Yuuri. I didn’t know you were a sadist.”

“Well, you’re very fun to tease.” Yuuri pulled on the leash again, more and more until Viktor’s face was forced to be mere inches from Yuuri’s crotch. His cock had gotten hard enough that the reddened tip was peeking out from the waistband of the panties. He started to thrust his fingers again, this time adding in a third with some effort.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” they rasped at the same time. Viktor’s lips parted, panting slightly and looking like he wanted nothing more than to bury his mouth between Yuuri’s thick thighs. The sight had Yuuri fucking himself faster, fingertips just barely missing the sweet spot that he knew Viktor’s cock could hit again and again -- so --  _ perfectly-- _

God, Yuuri couldn’t wait anymore. He was going to come all over Viktor’s face if this kept up -- which Yuuri didn’t exactly object to, but that would be for another day. He pulled out his fingers, loosening his grip on Viktor’s leash to pull off his panties. He slowly slid them down his thighs, the silk whispering against the stockings before he finally kicked them off his ankles. 

Soon their positions were rearranged, with Viktor on his back again and Yuuri climbing on top of him, his now bare ass grinding right over Viktor’s poor, neglected cock. The result was instantaneous -- Viktor tossing his back to moan as his hands rose up as if to grab Yuuri before reluctantly falling to clutch the sheets.

“Please,  _ zvyozdochka _ , no more teasing. Let me go inside you, please…” 

“Alright. Just remember the rules, okay?” Yuuri grabbed the lube again and re-applied it to his hand. This time, he reached down to grab Viktor’s cock. He stroked up and down, making sure Viktor was nice and slick before positioning himself over the swollen tip. “Ready?”

“ _ Yes _ , yes, please -- sit on it, Yuuri, let me feel you…” 

_ Wow _ . Viktor was really good at begging. Well, he supposed Viktor was always rather vocal in bed, a wonderful fact Yuuri hadn’t previously known before their relationship, but had definitely encouraged some dirty talk of Yuuri’s own when they had sex. Yuuri tightened his hold on the leash, tugging on it enough to make Viktor gasp. 

Then Yuuri lowered his hips, sheathing Viktor’s cock all at once until his ass was flush with Viktor’s hips. Shaky moans both left them, Viktor unable to stop from clutching at Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri decided he’d let Viktor get away with that much contact and started to grind himself on Viktor’s cock -- it was already quite large but now it felt like it was getting hotter and  _ bigger  _ inside Yuuri, his rim burning sweetly at the stretch. His own length twitched in interest, the tip starting to leak out little pearls of precum. 

“Oh,  _ yesss _ ,” Yuuri sighed, eyes fluttering from the pleasure. “Yeah, you feel so  _ good _ , Viktor…”

Viktor started to stroke Yuuri’s thighs now, squeezing whenever Yuuri rose his hips and lowered them back down. His gaze danced up and down Yuuri’s body in a lustful haze, almost like actual touches that traced the bra piece on his chest, the leather straps that molded every movement of his waist, the stockings clinging to his thighs… 

“You’re a fucking vision,  _ zvyozdochka… Ah, god…!  _ Yuuri _ , Yuuri... _ ”

Yuuri preened at all the praise, speeding up his movements slightly until their skin was slapping together. 

“It’s like -- you’re a different person,” he said between little whimpers of pleasure. “You avoided it when I asked if this was your kink. But Viktor --  _ likes  _ being told what to do in bed, huh?” 

When he didn’t receive a response, he yanked on the leash again. Viktor yelped. “Y-Yes! Sorry, I-- Oh  _ god _ , you’re so  _ tight--”  _ His eyes screwed shut, ecstasy spilling over his features. His hips started to move up to meet Yuuri’s thrusts, but Yuuri stopped moving.

Viktor gave a tiny whine in protest, lowering his hips to the bed again. Yuuri leaned down to rain kisses over his chest, sucking on one pretty pink nipple. “You’re too good for me,” Yuuri murmured hotly against Viktor’s skin. “So good. I wonder what your fans would think if they saw just how good you are.” 

“Yuuri…”

“Don’t move.” Suddenly inspired, Yuuri felt around for his phone, which he had luckily tossed on the bed and now laid a few inches from them. He plucked it up, unlocking his phone and pulling up the camera. “Hey… Can I take pictures of you, Viktor?”

Viktor opened his eyes, pinned down by Yuuri sitting on his hips and flushed from the exertion of their activities so far. He looked so absolutely  _ wrecked  _ and helpless, just like Yuuri had wanted. To the camera pointed at him, Viktor only gave a shaky smile on kiss-swollen lips, nodding.

“It’s fine.”

“Good. I always wanted to do a photoshoot with  _ the  _ top model, Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri took a few shots while grinding on Viktor’s cock, delighting in the image of red cheeks, mussed silver hair and over a dozen of Yuuri’s lipstick kisses over his chest, collar, and lips. Then he started to move again, catching candids of Viktor moaning and tossing his head back and biting his lips. “ _ Ahhh… _ So you do sex shoots now? Your fans will love it. I would’ve killed to know what your bedroom face looked like -- not just the staged sexy eyes or smirks, but you, just like this, a mess, a few moments away from coming…”

Viktor’s arched beautifully. “God, I’m gonna  _ come… _ ”

“Not yet.” Yuuri tossed away his phone. Then, more boldly, “Don’t come until I say.” He moved his hips more wantonly, rolling them in a frantic, sensual manner. Viktor followed the movements, jerking inside Yuuri. 

With a small smirk, Yuuri used his leverage to angle Viktor’s cock just right against his sweet spots, hitting and stroking them from the inside until Yuuri felt like he was seconds away from orgasm. He tossed his head back. 

“ _ Ohhh fuuuck…”  _

Trying to rein himself in, he lifted his hips up until just the tip was kissing his entrance. Then, slowly, he lowered himself back down. 

Viktor whined, nails digging into Yuuri’s thighs. “ _ Miliy _ , you’re gonna kill me, I’m literally going to  _ die _ .”

Yuuri couldn’t tell if Viktor was just being dramatic as usual or if he was actually on the edge of a little sweet death. Either way, Yuuri carried on with the slow, deep thrusts before picking up his pace again when the tingling up his spine was too much.

“V-Viktor, stroke me, please?” 

His boyfriend looked more than happy to finally do something with his hands. His palm pressed against the heated flesh of his hard cock and started stroking. Yuuri grabbed the lube and carelessly poured it over Viktor’s hand to slick things up. Soon Viktor’s fist was pumping up and down Yuuri’s cock at a desperate, uncontrolled pace like Yuuri’s bouncing on Viktor’s lap. 

Yuuri moaned loudly, utterly melting at being rubbed so wonderfully from both the front and back. 

“ _ Yes, yes, Viktor  _ \-- Viktor, so  _ good _ , so good for me, so  _ perfect--fuck _ !” Yuuri’s toes curled, and he leaned back down, sandwiching Viktor’s hand between their stomachs.

Hotly, breathlessly, he moaned against his lover’s lips, “ _ Come for me, Viktor. _ ”

Yuuri’s thighs trembled as orgasm shuddered through his body, cum spurting between their bodies. He ground down on Viktor’s hips as his boyfriend came with a strained shout of Yuuri’s name. They kept moving dizzily through their ecstasy until their bodies couldn’t possibly take it anymore and collapsed on the bed together. 

Yuuri felt Viktor lightly stroke his hair, some strands loose from the gel. 

“Yuuri…”

“Oh, let me get off of you…” Yuuri pulled out and rolled them to their sides, happily cuddling right into Viktor’s chest. He huffed a small laugh. “Wow… That was...intense.” Realizing he was still holding the leash, he reached out to start unbuckling the collar.

To his surprise, Viktor shook his head. “Not yet. Let’s just lay here some more first.” He heaved a tired, but nonetheless satisfied breath, kissing Yuuri’s forehead. 

“Mm.” Yuuri had no objects to some post-sex cuddles. He rubbed his feet over Viktor’s ankles, easily succumbing to the urge to nap. Before he could fall asleep though, he gave a reluctant groan.

“I have to wipe off my makeup.”

“Says who?” Viktor tightened his hold.

“Says my  _ skin _ . I probably ruined it all to hell by now.” Yuuri tried to wriggle away but it was obvious that Viktor was winning this one. With a huff, he laid limply on the mattress. “I see you’ve stopped taking my orders. When  _ were  _ you going to tell me about all this stuff you were into?”

“Eventually,” Viktor replied vaguely. “I definitely didn’t plan to keep it a secret forever. But all my past partners expected me to always lead and be the dominant one. I don’t dislike it, but I have always...wanted to experience  _ this _ . Anyway, I thought that maybe me being in charge is what you preferred too.”

Yuuri traced his fingertips over Viktor’s collarbone. “Mm, I don’t mind it when you lead. Especially when we first started having sex. But…” He thought back to all of Viktor’s erotic expressions, his whining and begging and  _ kneeling _ . Yuuri smiled to himself. “I really liked this too.” 

“I could tell,” Viktor laughed. “So I guess the clothes worked after all?”

“Yeah… I’ve...never really felt sexy before, so… I really liked these.” Yuuri made a mental note to maybe ask Chris for more pointers and recommendations for lingerie and the like. There were tons of things Yuuri always wanted to try, and given the results of today, there was plenty more that Yuuri could experiment around with. Was Viktor into wearing lingerie, too? He never explicitly wore it to Yuuri’s knowledge, but Yuuri already knew that Viktor would be so erotic in bras and garter belts... Remembering the photos he took earlier, he wondered if Viktor was up for their own personal sexy photoshoot one day… 

Well, he was getting really off-track. He hugged his boyfriend tightly, giving a small kiss to his shoulder. “Thanks, Viktor.”

“No, thank  _ you _ . You gave me really surprising and amazing presents today,  _ zvyozdochka _ .”

“And I think I just thought of your next one.”

“Oh~?” 

Yuuri glanced up into Viktor’s eyes. “What if next time I wear some sexy heels?”

If Viktor wasn’t already laying on the bed, he would’ve surely fallen over from weak knees. 

“ _ Gospodi…”  _ He gave a strained laugh. “You’re too fucking good for me, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter for more YOI yelling and yelling in general, @RenOnIceCream


End file.
